Apologize
by april060917
Summary: An M/C. Post Strike. Mike and Connie's first real conversation after "Strike. Read,review and enjoy. Comments and sugesstions always welcome. I own nothing except the idea for the story. Characters are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.


Connie Rubirosa sits on a park bench, alone, in Central Park. She'd just finished treating the detectives to drinks, to apologize for the way she treated them in court. She'd hoped she could make amendments with all of them at once including Michael. But when she invited him to drinks he'd politely turned her offer down. Even now she still felt bad even though all she'd done was "zealously represent her client", according to Jack. But the fact was that she was wrong and her client was guilty. But on the other hand it was fun to per-say, demolish Michael in court. He was rather pathetic when he got that sad, lost look in his eyes. So she'd enjoyed her moment of triumph over Michael. But she still had to apologize. Suddenly, she noticed someone walking towards her. It was late and she had to get home anyways, so she used the opportunity to get up and start to walk away.

_Connie wait!_

She stopped and turned around, cautiously. The voice sounded familiar but she had her hand on cell phone anyways. She relaxed however when she realized it was Michael. Although she was rather surprised to see him out this late, especially in the park.

_I've been looking for you_, he said as he reached her side. _I meant to join you guys at the bar but when I finally finished work and reached the bar you were all gone. The bartender said she say you walking this way. _

They walked together and fell into step.

I_ guess this brings out the opportunity I've been looking for_, she said.

_Really? For what exactly, may I ask?_

_I want to apologize…_

_Apologize? For what?_

_The case. Even though it wasn't my choice to take the case, I could've done things a bit differently to influence the outcome the trial. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. _

_You have no reason to be. I'm the one who should be apologizing for my behavior. I know it hasn't made things easy for you,_ he said._ I'm sorry. I wish there was a way I could make it up to you._

_Well…now that you mention it, it is getting chilly out here. How about we go for a cup of coffee? _

_Of course. _He puts a hand lightly on her waist and says_, "Lead the way. My treat." _They walk to a nearby Starbucks and go inside. They both order dark coffee and talk for awhile. Finally he says, _I'm actually glad this case came up. _

_Oh really. Why is that exactly? Did you enjoy my crushing you in court?_

_Of course,_ he says sarcastically._ It was the highlight of my days, during the trials. No, that's not it exactly. But this case… it helped clear up a certain situation that I've been avoiding for awhile now._

_Any particular situation I'd happen to know about?_

_Actually yes. It involves you in a way. In fact, it happens to be about you. _She freezes in mid sip, and then slowly puts the coffee cup down. She manages to meet his solemn gazeand he puts his hand over hers. _It took a situation like this to make me realize… _He pauses and continues _how I really feel about you. Connie, I've debated and argued with myself about these feelings, ever since the moment I met you. You were unlike any woman I'd ever known. Smart, beautiful, charming, sophisticated. But there was something different. Something special. An extraordinary quality that I loved about you. You had a way of making me feel so alive. So free. Before I met you, my life revolved around my career. I was what you'd call a workaholic. I hardly ever went home. In fact, I mostly lived at the office. But you made me realize that wasn't right. Watching you handle these cases, no matter how rough, you always managed to do it with so much passion. You truly loved your job, unlike me. I'd been working without a care. As if these cases meant nothing to me. Although that's only part of the situation, I came to realize. The other part, I realized is…_He pauses and rubs his face with his other hand. He's clearly nervous about he reaction to what he's about to say. But he continues anyways,_ is that I think I'm falling in love with you. _He looks into her eyes and can't quite read her thought as he use to.

When the words leave this mouth, she can't seem to find air enough to breath. She'd longed for this moment, so many times and envisioned various scenarios in her mind perfectly. The words he'd say and how she'd responded to his words. But now that it happened …now she couldn't seems to find the words to respond. In fact it was as if the air had been taken from her lungs. His face fell as silence filled the air.

_I knew I shouldn't have done this_, he mutters to himself as he gets up from his chair.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm going to go now._

He walks past her and goes outside. She grabs her coat and rushes after him. She spots him walking down the sidewalk and calls after him, _Michael, wait. _

He hears her voice but ignores her. She probably wants to apologize for not feeling the same way about him, for not loving him. But she's fast and she catches up to him, despite her heels. At this point they've ended up back in the same park where he found her. He's sitting on the same bench where she sat only an hour ago. She sits next to him and says _Michael. Michael, listen to me. Mike… I love you too._

He pauses through his ranting angry thoughts and looks at her. Her face is sincere and honest. And her brown eyes sparkle through the night. He gently caresses her face and pushes a lock of hair behind her ears and kisses her. She returns with a passionate kiss of her own and he pulls her close. Sometimes honesty really is the best policy.


End file.
